poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nighlock and Red Smoke in Kingdom Hearts
Nighlock and Red Smoke in Kingdom Hearts is a new film to be made by Nighlocktheawesome. Summary Following the final battle in Weekenders Adventures of Code Red: Apocalypse, Nighlock and Red Smoke find themselves on Destiny Islands where they meet Sora. Together with Donald and Goofy, they travel across the stars to save the universe from the Heartless. Plot The film kicks off with Nighlock and Red Smoke on recon and report mission after the events in Africa. Nighlock tells his partner that 3 weeks after the events, the GMR detected a strange energy signature. They find the energy signature which interacts with the energon that both of them brought to shut it down. However, it apparently acts as a Space Bridge that consumes them and takes them somewhere.They hold on to each other so not to get separated. They both wake up and find themselves meeting another boy on a stained glass picture of Snow White. They here a voice telling them to step forward. Four pillars rise up, one holding a sword, one holding a shield, the other holding a staff. The voice tells them to choose which one they wish to have. The boy chooses the sword, gaining the power of the Warrior, Nighlock chooses the shield, gaining the power of the Guardian, and Red Smoke chooses the, staff, gaining the power of the Mystic. Nighlock then asks the voice what is going on, and but instead, it takes them to images of Destiny Islands. The Voice, speaking through Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. Wakka asks what they want out of life, Selphie asks what is most important to them, and Tidus asks them what they are most afraid of. They then battle Heartless on a stained glass picture of Cinderella and Aurora. Finally, they battle their own shadows on a stained glass picture of Belle. They then wake up and are found by Kairi and Riku. The boy introduces himself as Sora. Nighlock introduces himself as the leader of Code Red and King of Mutantkind. Red Smoke introduces herself as the niece of Deathstroke and the sisters of the Biskit Twins. However, the trio admit they have never heard of them, to the duo's relief, glad they won't be pursued mercilessly by the paparazzi. The trio invite them to help them build a raft. Nighlock and Red Smoke agree to this, admitting they are from a different world, and ask if they could help them get back. They then proceed to getting the stuff to make the raft. They then later meet at sunset where they can't wait to see other worlds. Meanwhile, at Disney Castle, Donald Duck and Goofy discover that the king is missing, and their conversation is found out by Minnie and Daisy. The next day, Sora and Riku race to decide the name of the raft, with Riku stating that the winner gets to share a paopu fruit with Kairi. Riku wins the race and the raft is named the Highwind. He and Nighlock tell him the paopu fruit was only a joke. Sora asks the mutant king how he knew, and Nighlock replies saying he follows his instincts. Kairi tells Sora, Nighlock, and Red Smoke to collect the provisions. After they collect the final mushroom in the Secret Place, they are given cryptic words by a brown hooded man. They bring the last mushroom back to Kairi. Meanwhile, back at Disney Castle, Minnie asks Donald and Goofy to find Micky. Back on Destiny Islands, Sora, Nighlock, and Red Smoke are still pondering over what the hooded man said. Then a storm starts taking place, and Sora, Nighlock, and Red Smoke head off to save the raft. They find the Heartless there, but their weapons do nothing to them. They find Riku who lets himself sink into the darkness. They are then given Keyblades to fight off the Heartless. They find Kairi in the Secret Place, but she has an ill look about her. She tells them the door has opened as it flies open sending Kairi flying at them. As Sora tries to catch her, she disappears into thin air. When they come to, they come across their shadows again. They battle them and defeat them and are sucked into the orb of darkness. Meanwhile, in Traverse Town, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto witness a star going out, signifying the end of Destiny Islands. They go up some stairs and take a right at Cid's shop, while Pluto takes a left. Pluto finds Sora, Nighlock, and Red Smoke and wakes them up. They head inside Cid's shop and meet with him. After they leave, they see a Heartless steal the heart of a citizen. They head inside a hotel and humorously, Donald and Goofy just miss them. They fight through Heartless and get refuge in the Dalmatians house, and Donald and Goofy miss them again. They then fight many Heartless and head back to the First District. There they meet Leon, who explains that as long as they wield their Keyblades, the Heartless won't hurt them. He asks that they give him their Keyblades so he can take them somewhere safe, but they refuse, mostly Nighlock and Red Smoke due to not knowing him. They get into a fight which Leon wins. Yuffie makes him stand down. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy are found by Aerith. They wake up and Sora thinks he sees Kairi, but when they regain full conscience, they see it is actually Yuffie. They explain to them about Ansem and the Heartless. Suddenly, the Heartless invade the room. They take out the leader, and join forces with Donald and Goofy. Meanwhile, in Hollow Bastion, Maleficent and her team witness the defeat of the Armored Heartless. Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, and Oogie are eagerly awaiting to get their revenge on Nighlock and Red Smoke while Dan Phantom tells them to remain patient. Maleficent agrees and says that Sora could be useful and has Oogie contact Myotismon. Hook asks if they have heard from the Duke or Jesse, James, and Meowth, but Ursula says they haven't. Jafar muses over how the first step to getting revenge on Code Red is nearing. Back in Traverse Town, the gang hops into the Gummi Ship. Nighlock takes control of the pilot's seat, revealing he is familiar in piloting other worldly ships. He pilots the ship to Wonderland. There, they briefly encounter the White Rabbit. They follow him, and encounter the Doorknob, who tells them to drink one of the potions on top of the table, which shrinks them. They go through a tiny door, where they come across the Queen of Hearts' garden. She is holding a trial against Alice, accusing her for trying to steal her heart. Sora, Nighlock, Red Smoke, Donald, and Goofy intervene, and are told to bring evidence of Alice's evidence. They find the evidence, and bring it before the Queen. Despite proving Alice's innocence, they are attacked and find out Alice was kidnapped while they were fighting. Trivia * * * * * * * Scenes * * * * * * * * * Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:War films Category:Marvel crossovers Category:Disney crossovers Category:Fantasy-Adventure films